There are various shaver products in the current market, and two main types are manual razor blades and electric shavers. The electric shavers are divided into reciprocating type circle razors and rotary type shavers.
Due to relatively good adaptability, the rotary type shavers become more and more popular in the market. With the constant development of the electric shavers, machining of cutting meshes becomes an urgent subject for improvement and research in the current industry. A cutting mesh of a rotary type shaver is a thin-wall and shallow-groove part. The thickness of a mesh surface is required to reach 0.1 mm uniformly, because only the mesh surface with the thicknesses of 0.1 mm can ensure not only comfort degree but also cleanness when used for shaving.
A cutting mesh structure in a plane form appeared earlier, and the cutting mesh is manufactured with the following steps: punching the whole of a metal sheet with a thickness being 0.5 mm to obtain a blank, machining mesh slots, then performing heat treatment, and then performing cutting and grinding on cutting mesh parts in batches. A mesh surface meets the requirement of uniform thickness being 0.1 mm, and a housing at the lower part also has a relatively big thickness. A surface contacted with the skin has a plane structure, general equipment is much, and the measurement is relatively easy, so that the process in a batch production course can be monitored more easily. The cutting mesh structure in the plane form has the advantage that the mesh surface in a plane has an ideal effect for short beards. The disadvantage is that the ability of capturing long beards performs poorly, a user easily feels pulling in beards and the skin feeling is poor.
Later, a cutting mesh structure in an arc surface form appeared, and the cutting mesh with the arc surface is manufactured with the following steps: punching the whole of a material with a thickness being 0.5 mm to obtain a blank, machining mesh slots, then performing heat treatment, and adopting special equipment for independent cutting and grinding, so as to enable the whole mesh surface to meet the requirement of desired thickness being 0.1 mm, and a housing at the lower part to have a relatively big thickness. However, the mesh surface made in this way can reach the thickness of 0.1 mm only in one certain point, so that it is difficult to enable the whole arc surface to reach the thickness of 0.1 mm by adopting the manufacturing process. Because of the arc surface structure, the cutting mesh behaves relatively well in the ability of capturing both long and short beards, and the skin feeling is good. However, the arc surface is difficult to manufacture, high in production cost, and not ideal in effect, which is adverse to the development of the industry.